Sith Empire
The Sith Empire is the latest incarnation of the Sith. Founded in 15 ABY by Darth Malign, the Sith Empire differs from its predecessor, the Order of the Sith Lords, and more closely resembles the Sith Empires of Naga Sadow and Darth Revan, in that it is a theocratic empire led by the Dark Lord of the Sith. Malign's new Order, however, is feudal in nature - a strong and powerful nobility runs and manages the empire for its Dark Lord, dividing up its territory and each given control of the various facets of the empire and republic alike. Malign's Sith Order was initially seen as an auxiliary unit of the Galactic Empire, granted several ships of the line to perform special and secretive missions on behalf of Emperor Aleister Vadim, Malign's Master in the Dark Side. But as time progressed, Malign's Order began to take upon a life of its own, ultimately evolving into its own, unique Empire, standing in opposition to the Galactic Empire. History Malign received the blessings of his Master, Aleister Vadim, to establish his Sith Order, as it would only further serve the purposes of Emperor Vadim. Malign was granted several powerful warships from the Imperial Navy to form the center of his Sith battlefleet, which would ultimately comprise his early rendition of the Sith Empire. The Order would be tasked with performing secretive missions on behalf of the Sith, fulfilling Vadim's desires. Highly secretive, the Order did not reveal itself to the galaxy, performing its duties from the shadows. Malign sought out the best minds in the galaxy to fill his ranks and built a hardy core group of Sith to do his bidding. The first major operation that the Order undertook came in late 15 ABY - the Nar Shaddaa Revolution. Here Malign sought to take Nar Shaddaa for his new organization, without revealing the true nature of the revolution or his Order's part in the uprising. The ruling Hutt cartel was eliminated in the operation, with Nar Shaddaa falling under the control of a secret Sith operative - Nar Shaddaa thus became the first planet added to the new Sith's "empire." But the Order lacked any real cohesive form of government as it was more or less a specialized task force centered around a powerful battlegroup, all controlled by Malign. With his Order's involvement in Nar Shaddaa kept secret, Malign set his sights on his next mission. His battlegroup departed from Nar Shaddaa and made way towards Cochran, the former capital of the Griffons Alliance that had been destroyed during the Desolation of Cochran a year previous. Malign established Cochran as his base of operations, although the planet was, for all intents and purposes, dead... fitting for the Sith, who thrived on destruction. A mining operation was established, used to supply the newly constructed Sith factories. These factories produced thousands of battle droids for Malign's new Sith Army, all of which would be led by the battle droid General Siege. But even the Sith could not remain secret forever; the New Republic and the Jedi Order soon discovered the Sith at Cochran, and a battle soon erupted between the forces. The Sith were defeated and forced to withdraw, abandoning their operations on Cochran. Soon after, with the Jedi aware of their presence, the Sith Council and Malign agreed to disband the Order. Malign would continue on to serve his Master, Vadim, while the surviving Sith leaders would disperse, but each promising to carry on the ideals of the Sith Order. Rebirth Malign spent the next year undergoing a spiritual journey down the dark side. He ventured forth into the Unknown Regions in search of dark side knowledge, traveled to worlds strong in the Dark Side to commune with the spirits of the ancient Sith, and meditated intensely to find himself a new purpose. He eventually decided upon rebuilding his Sith Order, but with a new purpose, a new foundation. He grew distant from his Master, Vadim, and began openly feuding with Vadim's second pupil, Darth Venger, whom had taken full control of the Empire in the wake of Danik Kreldin's betrayal. Malign separated himself from the Galactic Empire, seeking the Empire's downfall and Venger's death, and began converting Moffs to his new banner. He then ventured to the Outer Rim territories of the Empire, worlds recently conquered during the Imperial Blitzkrieg - still fresh, and with a small Imperial presence. The Empire found itself unable to effectively patrol and defend its outlying regions. Thus they became perfect targets for Malign to exploit. The leaders of these worlds pledged their allegiance to Malign and his "new" Sith Empire. He then reactivated the former members of the Sith Order, those who had served under him from before the group's dispersal at Cochran. A new leadership council was erected, a new military created. The droid legions were reactivated, new converts joined the ranks from the newly taken worlds in the Outer Rim. Malign's Sith Order began to take shape once more. Stressing absolute secrecy, especially from the Jedi, Malign completely reorganized his Sith Order, establishing a feudal system of nobleman to rule what would become his new Empire. They established a foothold on Trandosha and created a front organization to enact its rule on Trandosha - a religion led by a Sith agent, "High Priest" Tantrix. This religion - or cult - attracted many followers to Trandosha, where they erected a citadel to worship from - the Obsidian Citadel. The Citadel, however, and indeed the religion itself, was nothing more than a front for the Sith to carry on their duties. The religious converts would unknowingly be sucked into the Sith Order itself, consumed by the dark side. Malign created the Council of Dosha to lay out the new rules of the Sith Order, to craft the new system of government, to lay out titles of nobility. It was this Council that established the feudal system of the new Sith Empire, which continued to expand in the outer regions of the Galactic Empire, taking planet by planet in utter secrecy. Eventually the religion was of no further use to Malign - Tantrix was executed and the religion disbanded. Its worshipers were consumed by the Sith Empire, turned into slave subjects for the military or for labor purposes. Malign then set his eyes on further expanding the Empire and establishing a defensive buffer zone from external threats - to this he enacted the Fel Strategy, a campaign devised by his Grand Admiral, Fel. The strategy was put into use and saw great success - many worlds were consumed into the growing Sith Empire, and with the backing of powerful individuals donating tremendous amounts of credits, and support from several corporations, the Sith had all it needed to establish a firm presence in the southern quadrants of the galaxy - areas where the Galactic Empire could not effectively manage or had thus far managed to remain neutral. Ord Vaxal was the next target in Malign's path of conquest; there the Sith fought for control of the world from a local pirate group. His plans would be challenged, however, by the arrival of a New Republic force led by Enb'Zik, a Jedi Knight. The Sith would nevertheless be successful in conquering Ord Vaxal. Following up on the success at Ord Vaxal, the Sith invaded and conquered Saleucami, but would be stopped at Anzat by the Republic. The most recent action of the Sith was to launch a feint operation at Kashyyyk. This drew the Republic's eyes away from the Sith's true objective: conquering Ord Grovner. Culture Daily Life Sith culture can be summed into one phrase: "might makes right." On the outside the Sith Empire and its occupied territories may look almost cosmopolitan and civilized. The reality is, the Sith culture is anything but that. Citizenship in the Order is not a right, but is rather earned through combat in a Slave Brigade or granted by a favorable noble. Citizen's children are by result only slaves and like their parents before them must earn their rights through combat or service. As a result children of Sith citizens are sent into rigid schools of combat and training in martial techniques to increase their chances of surviving to see the title citizen granted. This may make the nobility look soft in comparison to its citizens and slaves but is also not the case. The titles of nobility are earned by effort to existing nobility and the Dark Lord. Therefore, the nobility are typically accomplished warriors, cunning, and very capable of holding what is given to them. The Sith noble courts are blood baths full of assassinations and attacks. If one noble is strong enough to kill another noble that noble is entitled to the rights and land of the vanquished. The Sith system is built on blood and combat and as a result many nobles prefer to project their aggressiveness on the outside world rather than within, increasing their power by talking over independent settlements or harassing crime lords on various planets. Religion The Dark Lord is worshiped as a god by citizens and slaves, though the nobility have a different relationship with the Sith Lord. The Sith follow the tenants of the Sith religion and primarily hold homage to their ancestors, placing them in tombs and enshrining warriors at famous battle sites. Most commoners and even nobility view the Force as a form of magic and dark energy best left to those who can use it. Currently there are no priest or organized worship of Dark Lords or ancestors and everything is relatively decentralized. Though some cults have risen in various places that include sentient sacrifice and blood rituals. Government The Sith Empire is structured like a feudal state and utilizes resources from various fiefdoms to fuel its war machine. The Sith Empire's territorial holdings are governed by a feudal system whereas all nobility hold seats within the House of Lords. This governing body acts as the legislative branch. The Dark Lord of the Sith is the defacto Head of State for the government. The House of Lords orchestrates his will through their legislation at the direction of an elite committee within the House called the Grand Council. The Grand Council takes their direction directly from the Dark Lord himself. The Council is usually made up of members from the High Command of the Military and other important government agencies. The ranks of nobility that the Dark Lord may choose to bestow upon Sith Empire citizens is as follows: * Duke/Duchess * Marquis/Marchioness * Earl/Countess * Viscount/Viscountess * Baron/Baroness High Command Grand Council The Grand Council currently is made up of: * Executor and Grand Knight, Darth Genesis * Warlord Aknar Koth'lyri, the Duke of Ziost * Warlord Wescal "Cantrell" Ordo, the Duke of Korriban * Grand Admiral of the Sith Navy, Salin Fawzy * Space Marshal of the Sith Starfighter Corps, Axel Vichten * Surface Marshal of the Sith Army, (curently vacant) * Legion General of the Sith Hssiss Commando Legion, Siege * High Inquisitor of Sith Intelligence, Ssanyu Natrulon, Countess Knights of Korriban The Knights of Korriban are the elite warriors of the Sith Empire. Unquestionably loyal to their Dark Lord, Darth Malign, the Knights represent the most elite fighting force in the Sith Empire, each bringing an unique skill and perspective to the Knighthood. There are twelve Knights in all, and each are issued a number and title based on their standing in the Knighthood. The leader of the Knights, the Knight of One, is the Grand Knight, followed by the Knight of Two, the Knight of Three, etc. The Knights are the personal fighting force of the Dark Lord and usually fight and act on his orders only. Sith Branches and Ranks Sith Navy 'Officers' * Grand Admiral * High Admiral * Fleet Admiral * Admiral * Vice-Admiral * Rear-Admiral * Line Captain * Captain * Commander * Lt. Commander * Lieutenant * Sub-Lieutenant * Ensign 'Enlisted' * Fleet Chief Petty Officer * Master Chief Petty Officer * Senior Chief Petty Officer * Chief Petty Officer * 1st Petty Officer * 2st Petty Officer * 3rd Petty Officer * Leading Crewman * Able Crewman * Ordinary Crewman * Junior Crewman Sith Army 'Officers' * Surface Marshal * High General * General * Lieutenant General * Major General * Brigadier General * High Colonel * Colonel * Lt. Colonel * Major * Captain * 1st Lieutenant * 2nd Lieutenant 'Enlisted' * Army Sergeant Major * Command Sergeant Major * Sergeant Major * First Sergeant * Master Sergeant * Staff Sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal * Lance Corporal * Private First Class * Private Sith Starfighter Corps 'Officers' * Space Marshal * High Marshal * General * Lieutenant General * Major General * Brigadier General * High Colonel * Colonel * Lt. Colonel * Major * Captain * 1st Lieutenant * 2nd Lieutenant 'Enlisted' * Space Sergeant Major * Command Sergeant Major * Sergeant Major * First Sergeant * Master Sergeant * Staff Sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal * Lance Corporal * Spaceman First Class * Spaceman Sith Hssiss Commando Legion 'Officers' * Legion General * High General * General * Lieutenant * Major General * Brigadier General * High Colonel * Colonel * Lt. Colonel * Major * Captain * 1st Lieutenant * 2nd Lieutenant 'Enlisted' * Corps Sergeant Major * Command Sergeant Major * Sergeant Major * First Sergeant * Gunnery Sergeant * Staff Sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal * Lance Corporal * Private First Class * Private Sith Intelligence 'Officers' * Grand Inquisitor * High Inquisitor * General * Lieutenant General * Major General * Brigadier General * High Colonel * Colonel * Lt. Colonel * Major * Captain * 1st Lieutenant * 2nd Lieutenant 'Enlisted' * Branch Chief Field Officer * Master Chief Field Officer * Senior Chief Field Officer * Chief Field Officer * Field Officer * Field Agent * Operations Agent * Senior Agent * Agent * Junior Agent Military The Sith Military is a powerful martial force of combined naval and ground forces that maintains feudal law and security throughout the Sith Empire. The military is comprised of the Sith Navy, Sith Army, Sith Starfighter Corps and the elite Hssiss Commando Legion. In addition to maintaining order within the territories of the Sith Empire, it is tasked with carrying out military operations throughout the galaxy and carrying out the war against all of the Sith's enemies. Each branch of the Sith Military is has a senior military officer whom sits on the Grand Council. Overall, the senior officers of each branch report to the two Warlords as well as the Executor and the Dark Lord. Sith Navy The Sith Navy is made up of ten primary battle configurations divided into sector defense fleets and expeditionary attack fleets. Each fleet is assigned a number and a callsign which typically is echoed by the name of the primary flagship of each configuration: Planetary Defense Forces These forces are typically controlled by a Rear or Vice-Admiral and include One to Two Medium warships, Three to Four Light Warships, various emplacements and defense platforms, and fighter compliments. Level of defense and configurations can differ from planetary system to system. Defense Fleets Defensive Fleets typically include One Heavy Warship, Two Medium Warships, Three to Five Light Warships and fighter compliments and commanded by either an Admiral or Vice-Admiral. = First Fleet = Admiral - Darian Fel'lya - Bothan of Clan Alya. In charge of sector patrol and defenses around Ord Vaxal. Experienced combatant serving in the New Republic before resignation. Some of his command staff joined him and his command is known for a highly diverse staff and a majority of his crews and pilots are non-human. Fel'lya's fleet is known as the "Shadow's Claw" and defends the sectors of Ord Vaxal, Tholatin, and Ziost. = Second Fleet = Admiral - Kosk Alendar - Duros. Master of tactics and using newer and odd technologies in combat. Most of Kosk's training came directly under the tutelage of Drayson Honos. He is stern about a keeping engagements focused on military targets only, but does have more moral leeway for special orders should they be ordered. Alendar's fleet is known as the "Blue Nova" and defends the Sectors of Gand, Saleucami, Kegan, and Vodran. = Third Fleet = Vice-Admiral - Hsskah Agileclaw - Barabel. Vicious and brutal Hsskah was captured as a slave and rose quickly through the ranks of the Sith authority to take lordship over the command of his homeworld Barab along with Gamorr and Nal Hutta, also supplementing Tatooine when ordered. Agileclaw does not live for his namesake and is a sledge hammer style commander willing to murder anyone that gets in his way in the name of the order. His brutal hand is suitable to manage the rough frontier he has come to keep in order. Some say he has been mutated by the Dark Lord and cannot feel remorse or guilt. Agileclaw's fleet is known as the "Constant Blade" and defends Barab, Gamorr, and Nal Hutta, (supplementing Tatooine and Nar Shaddaa as they are autonomous zones). = Fourth Fleet = Admiral - Rand Colten - Human, Corellian. "Buck wild" would describe this maverick among the Sith Admiralty. Young by the standards of high command, 43 standard years old, but an extremely capable and manipulative. He is known for shadowy tactics and is a master of the feint. His admiration was directed toward Axel Vichten and he studied the man's tactics thoroughly. Colten's fleet is known as the "Shadow's Fist" and defends the systems of Sriluur, Sneeve, Bimmisaari, and Iotra. = Fifth Fleet = Vice-Admiral - Anna Decarvy - Human, Courscantii. A former Chief of Staff for Darth Malign when he ruled the Galactic Empire. She was in charge of logistics for the Frontier Fleets and has a strong understanding of supply chains and keeping fleets in perfect working order. Her command experience is by the book Imperial but that has been changing in the dynamic atmosphere of the Sith Military Forces. She was trained like by many Imperial pilots at the Imperial Academy and received special officer training on Coruscant and Selene before following Malign on his exit from the Galactic Empire. Decarvy's fleet is known as the "Guiding Darkness" and defends the systems of Klatooine, Tammar, and Tund. = Sixth Fleet = Vice-Admiral - Xar Durish - (Race Unknown). If Agileclaw was the most brutal, Xar Durish is the most cunning. The man keeps his entire history cloaked in shadow and very little is know about him or his background. The figure keeps his identity hidden behind a sealed environmental suit with a blacked out visor and alters his voice through filters. His secrecy is warranted as he has one of the most difficult commands in the Sith Empire. Durish's fleet is known as the "Knight's Shield" and defends the Rhen Var system. = Seventh Fleet = Admiral - Haywood - Human. Haywood has risen up through the ranks of the Sith Navy, most recently commanding one of the Leviathan's at the Battle of Kashyyk. This fleet is known as the Home Fleet and is strictly used to defend Dosha from attack. Haywood's fleet is known as the "Lying Dream" and defends Trandosha. Expeditionary Fleets Expansionist or Expeditionary Fleets typically include any number of ships depending on the current need for their mission and typical compliments of fighters for the size of fleet assembled. = First Expeditionary Fleet = Warlord - Wescal "Cantrell" Ordo. This immediate operational commander of this fleet is a Fleet Admiral but Wescal "Cantrell" Ordo retains overall command when he is with the fleet. This fleet is the one of the two attack forces of the Sith Empire and takes on dangerous and tricky missions the galaxy has to offer. Currently this fleet bases over Dosha and deploys at the direct command of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Ordo's fleet is known as the "Mandalorian Fist" and exemplifies this by flying Mandalorian colors. = Second Expeditionary Fleet = Warlord - Aknar Koth'lyri. This immediate operational commander of this fleet is a Fleet Admiral but Aknar Koth'lyri retains overall command when he is with the fleet.This fleet is one of the two attack forces of the Sith Empire and takes on dangerous and tricky missions the galaxy has to offer. Currently this fleet bases over Ziost and deploys at the direct command of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Sith Army The Sith Army is divided into a number of divisions and sections. The bulk of the Sith Army is automated or droid and slave. Supplementing the droids are special commandos known as the Hssiss Scouts and various other racial specific teams including Barabel, Trandoshan, Gamorean, etc. Hssiss Scout Commandos Elite commandos underneath the command of Baron Mygedo. These super stealth forces were used for defense of VIP Sith nobles, infiltrating enemy bases, and taking on dangerous missions in preemptive action against enemies for arriving fleets. They wear a custom suit of armor that is similar in base design to any standard military gear except covered in the scales and flesh of large reptilian creatures of an unknown origin, though some suggest it is Trandoshan skin. Sith Battle Droid Brigades The primary force was forged in hidden complexes across the dead world of Cochran before discovered, the Sith Empire had produced over one million battle droids. As the Sith Empire expanded its territory multiple complexes were constructed to continue the expansion of the Sith fighter force. The droids were based off Clone War and Pre-Clone War designs. All droids are placed directly under the command of Legion General Siege, and the droids share a hive-mind and can coordinate under the command of the general with relative ease. Slave Brigades When droids are not available then the slave brigades are. All sentient beings not of nobility or granted citizenship are considered slaves. At which point they can join the workers corps or the brigades. The benefit to the brigades is the honor of being a warrior and with battle experience and service the potential to be given citizenship. The force is volunteer in the sense slaves have a choice to enter or not, but the system and training methods are extremely brutal. Culturally Sith Slave Brigades do not consider themselves slaves in the common sense of the term, rather warriors looking to gain recognition for honorable deeds and to earn their freedom. Sith Territories Coded Planets and Bases * Trandosha (Capital) * Nar Shaddaa * Tatooine (Autonomous Government) * Smuggler's Run * Vector One (Asteroid Base) * Ziost * Korriban * Rhen Var * Ord M * G NPC Planets * Ord Vaxal * Gamorr * Saleucami * Kegan * Kintan * Klatooine * Tund * Bimmisaari * Sneeve * Sriluur * Vodran * Gand * Ord Grovner * Various Dead Worlds between Cochran and Ord Vaxal ** AB-345 Executing on the Fel Strategy the Sith Empire has established limited to total control over various territories in relative secrecy from the galaxy at large. Activity and Operations * Nar Shaddaa Revolution 15 ABY (Draw) * Showdown at Cochran 15 ABY (Loss- Tactical Withdraw) * Saga 1 17 ABY ** Battle of Ord Vaxal 17 ABY (Victory) ** Battle of Anzat 17 ABY (Loss - Withdraw) ** Battle of Saleucami 17 ABY (Victory) * Sith Campaign 17 ABY (In Progress) ** Battle of Kashyyyk (Sith Campaign) 17 ABY (Loss - Withdraw) ** Battle of Ord Grovner 17 ABY (Victory) ** Battle of Smuggler's Run (Sith Campaign) 17 ABY (Victory) * Attack on AB-345 17 ABY (Loss) ** Battle of Trandosha 17 ABY (Victory) OOC Information Important Notes * Any knowledge of Korynn Fleming having anything to do with the organization is absolutely restricted to 4 people in an IC sense; this cannot be used without the express permission of Korynn or Malign at any time. * The return of the Sith Empire and its structures would be confusing in many ways to intelligence agencies. Most agencies would be working off old data and old ship list from before the break up the organization previously- Please contact Malign if you don't have any direct knowledge, before using it in an IC form. Category:Organizations Category:Governments Category:Society and Culture